the queen's blonde princess
by rockstar39
Summary: Princess Emma always wanted her freedom to love who she wanted and to marry who she wanted when she was ready. but when her parents Snow and charming want to marry her off to some prince. will Emma still get her chance at freedom to find love at her pace? or will she have to marry to the prince of her parents choosing?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Emma always loved sword fighting. It made her feel like she was her father's daughter. Her father king charming always supported his daughter's desire to be like him, but his wife Snow White did not. The princess loved her parents very much. she would do anything for them. but one day that all changed, the same day she found out some big news, news that would change the blonde princess life forever. Emma's parents were going to marry her off.

this did not settle with the princess and she was not ashamed to say so. Mom dad you can't do this I would not love this man prince or whatever he will be, sweetheart Snow tried to communicate with her daughter. me and your father feel this is what is best for our kingdom, it will make it stronger. did you even think about what i want? i bet you didn't the princess said to her mother, by this time her father step in. Now Emma don't speak to your mother like that her father exclaimed. Oh so now you are on her side Emma's says annoyed with her father.

It's not about taking sides Emma Charming tried explaining to his daughter. oh yeah it sounds like you are on her side. marrying me off to some prince who I don't know, or care about all just to strengthen this stupid kingdom. Yeah you really are not taking sides the princess says to her father.

Snow steps in to help out her husband with their daughter. Now Emma don't speak to your father like that. what we are doing is well in your best interest and our kingdom's. No you are just doing it in interest for yourselves. have you once asked me how I felt about this? Snow and Charming looked at their daughter dumbfounded.

that is what I thought Emma replied. Snow looked from her husband to her daughter, Emma go upstairs to your room, I need to speak with your father in private. All she got was a mumbled whatever from Emma as the young princess turned around and left to go to her chambers to her bedroom. Leaving her parents to have their private discussion.


	2. Chapter 2 Snow and Charming's talk

Princess Emma, was in her room looking out her window. When upon seeing a shooting star. Emma smiled to herself as she made a wish, I wish my parents understood my side of things and that they will let me find love at my own time and pace. she went to bed early dreaming that one day she will find her freedom and possibly her true love.

meanwhile down in the royal chambers Snow and charming were in their bedroom talking. James what are we going to do about our daughter. charming looked to his wife, what do you mean what do we do Charming asked. Emma i try talking to her reasoning with her but it just don't seem to work Snow said to her husband. Don't worry Snow Charming said to his wife she will come around. look if you are that worried we will talk with her again tomorrow, but for now let us try to get some rest. against her not wanting to sleep Snow complied. she lie there next to Charming on his chest heading in a deep slumber. Charming quickly followed behind.

For Emma she was not so lucky she lie there in her bed tossing and turning dreaming of a way to escape the nightmare that is her reality of marrying some dumb prince.

Night went slowly for the young princess, she wish there was some miracle some way she could have a happy ending without having to marry some prince that she barely knows.

meanwhile Snow was wishing in her mind that hopefully Emma would see her side of things. she knows it will be hard at first, but she hopes that her daughter knows that she won't let her marrying a prince that won't that her with respect. that she will be there for her.

Charming knew this was hard for both his wife and daughter. he just hoped that somehow they will work it out. one thing is for sure he would not let his little princess end up with the wrong man. not if he had anything to do about it.

in the meantime Charming, Snow, and Emma lay sleepless in their chambers until mourning comes and the sun rises.

until morning Charming thought until mourning.


	3. Chapter 3 finding princess Emma

mourning came around and, Charming woke up next to hi beautiful wife. that is what he called Snow every time he saw her and said hello. her response would be hello my handsome charming husband. Snow woke up a few minutes after. hello beautiful wife James answered. hello handsome husband Snow replied.

How do you think Emma is doing this mourning I don't know James replied, I will go to her room and see if she is up. Snow gave Charming a kiss and replied you are the best husband ever. how did I get so lucky she asked. Charming gave her a smile and walked up to his daughter's room.

James walked to Emma's room. James knocked on her door and said, Emma sweetheart you need to come down stairs breakfast will be ready soon. but no reply came. Charming got worried after a few knocks with no reply. he opened Emma's door only to find her not there. James got scared and ran to tell Snow of their daughter's disappearance.

Snow was sitting upon her chair in the throne room when Charming came in a panic.

Charming honey what's a matter Snow said to her panicked husband. Snow Emma's missing James replied. what do you mean she is missing Snow asked. scared written all over her face. I went to her room and knocked on her door Charming said, and I looked in her room after she didn't answer after I knocked a few times. and when I went inside she was gone Jame told his wife.

oh my god Charming we need to find her. I know Charming replied. we need to tell the guards to send out a search party for her.

Snow and James called a few guards to the throne room, James told the guards what happened. the guards went out of the throne room to inform the other guards about what their king and queen told them. they quickly nodded and, all the guards went out and started a search part for the lost princess Emma.


	4. Chapter 4 charming and snow's agument

Emma walked through the castle at ten o clock. her parents saw her and, told the guard on shift to call of the search party. Emma where were you? we were so worried her mother exclaimed. I was out clearing my head. well you could have told us snow said. her father nodded. well you could not marry me off to some prince but, yet you are doing that. Emma you will not speak like that to you mother her father's voice boomed through the castle. Emma flinched at her father's tone. and, looked deeply hurt.

James saw the look in his daughter's eyes and the tears pooling in the green orbs. Emma I'm sorry her father's voice began. but, before he could say anymore Emma ran off to her room. you could say that the king felt awful about what he had done. Snow began charming why would you do that? you knowhow sensitive she is. I know charming said I just got a little carried away and, came out not what like I wanted it to. I know snow began and kissed charming on his lips. I'm going to go up and talk to her in a little bit. okay snow said to her handsome husband. meanwhile while snow was in her and charming's bed chambers James was at Emma's bed chambers. he debated of what he was going to say to his beautiful daughter who he fell in love with the second she was born. he would do just about anything for her.

he knocked on Emma's door. a yeah came through the door. Emma its your father can I come in? sure Emma said, hi honey James exclaimed. hey father Emma replied tears still in her green eyes. the evidence still upon her face. charming saw this and, instantly felt bad. Emma I'm sorry about what happened down there. its okay father Emma exclaimed with a timed smile. charming smiled back at his daughter's forgiveness.

Emma I'm going to help make sure you end up with a person who you can hopefully find true love with. but father I don't want to go through with this. I want to find true love on my own time. to actually find someone who over time our love will grow into something beautiful like the love you share with mother. I don't want to go through what you had to go through with princess Abigail. I know sweetie I know. but your mother is determined that she knows what she is doing is what's best for you and the kingdom's. well she is wrong.

charming knew his daughter was right it was wrong. he needed to talk to snow on the matter. he said goodnight to Emma and went to his bedchambers. Snow we need to talk charming exclaimed to his wife. what do we need to talk about honey snow asked. Emma and this whole ordeal charming replied. what's there to talk about its what's for the best. for all of us. snow replied.

* * *

Snow I know what she is going through. having to marry someone you don't love. I had to do it with Abigail before I met you. yes but, charming this is different snow replied to her husband. how is it different snow? charming asked. it just is snow replied. that's not a answer snow charming exclaimed. what do you want me to say charming? its what's for the best done and done. charming knew his wife was not going to change her mind anytime soon. he just hope this prince will treat his little girl like a queen.

Emma woke up the next mourning with a sour mood. good mourning honey snow said to her daughter. mourning mother Emma exclaimed. you want some breakfast ? you have a big day today. you have to get ready for prince Neal's arrival in a week. oh great Emma said. Emma snow scolded he is a nice gentlemen and, I believe if you give him a chance you will find true love with each other snow expressed.

oh is that what you think mother? well I don't think so. but I will humor you and meet this prince Neal. your not just meeting him Emma he will be your future husband. whatever mother Emma said. snow sigh, this marriage has to happen. its what's best. or that is what she told herself. even if her daughter ended up hating her for it.

* * *

Emma was walking through the grounds and stumbled upon a flower. it was red and white. legends say it represents wishes of hope and dreams. Emma picked it up and, made a wish. she met up with her father. hey sweetie charming replied. hey father Emma exclaimed. he knew that look. it was the look he had when he was told he had to marry the princess Abigail.

I was just with mother prince Neal will be her in a week Emma said. I know honey charming said to his daughter. I'm sorry sweetheart charming expressed. Emma nodded.

charming couldn't stand to see the sad look in his daughter's eyes. but, it was too late to back out know he just hoped this prince Neal will be good to his darling daughter.

* * *

he will do anything for Emma. he knows all too well what it is like.

charming hopes and will make sure Prince Neal will not hurt Emma. if he does he will be sorry.

and nothing snow says or does will stop him from getting at Neal if he hurts Emma. for Emma is his greatest gift.

 **what you think will happen. will Neal be good or bad? please write a review**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Prince Neal

**A week later...**

Emma woke up, she was dreading this day. Today was the day, she would be meeting prince Neal. Emma felt like, the kingdom's needs will always be more important than her happiness. " Why?" Emma asked herself. Why can't mother open her eyes?, and see how much this is hurting me. Emma got dressed, and went down the hall of her bed chambers. She saw her mother and father, they were at the table in the grand hall. Her father was eating a roll, while her mother was drinking her morning tea.

" Good morning sweetheart" her mother replied. " Morning" Emma acknowledged her mother grumpily. Something wrong honey?" her father asked. "No" Emma replied. Actually yes" there is, Emma responded "What is it?" her mother asked. Well I'm having to meet this prince Neal today. but not only that, he is going to be my husband. it's not fair, I don't get to fall in love on my own time. "Why is that? " oh" that's right, my mother decided that the kingdom's needs are more important than her own daughter. By that time, Emma had tears in her eyes.

Snow couldn't stand to see her daughter cry, if she could change things she would. Honey" her mother replied, if I could change things I would "What do you mean mother?" Emma asked. Snow stayed silent, "mother" what did you do?" Emma asked. I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, our kingdom was going broke. he said, he would help us out on one condition. "What was the condition?" Emma asked. The condition was, he would give us the money we need for the kingdom, and in return you would marry his son. Prince Neal" Emma whispered. " Yes" her mother replied.

Emma went out to the garden, her mother tried to stop and to talk to her. Emma just shrugged off her mother's touch. Snow had tears in her eyes, she knew she made a deal with the dark one was taking a risk. But it was too late, she just hoped that her relationship was not to ruined with Emma. She loved her daughter with everything she had, she would hope for the best.

* * *

 **Later on that day...**

Snow and Charming were in their bed chambers, James would not look at his wife. James say something" what do you want me to say Snow, you made a deal with the dark one. Of all the stupid things to do Snow.

"I know", you know James said. James was getting angry by then," our daughter has to get married to a man she does not love." Nor does she have a choice in the matter" and it all because you made a deal with the devil, that is the dark one.

"I should have known," James said." I know I screwed up," but I will do everything I can to make sure everything is going to be okay with this marriage."

James nodded, but still disappointed in his wife. He knew his little girl, he is going to make darn sure this Neal will do right by his daughter. If he doesn't he will be sorry. James doesn't care who Neal's father is, no one breaks his little girl's heart and get's away with it.

Emma was in the garden thinking to herself, she saw a shadow and turned around to see who it was. There behind her, she saw her father with a sad smile on his face. " Hi sweetheart" her father replied. " Hi father" Emma responded. Listen I know what your mother dis was wrong, I'm a little upset with her right now myself. "I don't want to talk about it" please father" okay pumpkin" her father replied. Just know I'm here for you"

" I know" thank you father" James just smiled.

* * *

A little while later Emma came back in the castle, she saw her mother had been crying. Emma was mad at her mother, but she loved her. so she came and gave her a hug, " I will marry this Neal" but I asked for to get to know him before we marry. Of course sweetheart" her mother replied.

James stood in the doorway, he smiled at his two favorite people.

As Emma and Snow turn around, they saw James. All three of them turned around to hear the voice behind them. I'm sorry to bug you your majesties, but prince Neal and his father are here.

" Thank you" James and Snow said at the same time. Emma just looked down, knowing this was it. This was the moment, where she is going to meet her future husband. James saw his daughter's stance, he put his arm around her shoulders. He then, walked her out of the grand hall to the front doors of the castle. Snow, James, and Emma opened the front door. There standing by the front gate, was Rumpelstiltskin and his son Neal. Neal had a smile on his face, while his father just smirked. Emma looked anywhere, Except Neal and his father.

" Hello your majesties and your highness," Rumpelstiltskin said with a evil laugh. This is my son Neal, or known as your daughter Princess Emma's future husband.

"Hello Emma," prince Neal said. He kissed Emma's hand, my name is prince Neal. But, you can just call me Neal. " Hello Neal" Emma said. Neal smiled, he didn't like the idea of marrying someone he didn't know. But among, seeing the princess herself he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Snow, James, Emma, Neal, and his father all sat around the table in the grand hall. They ate their food in silence, till Snow spoke up. So Neal, " what are your plans on how to make my daughter Happy? " I don't know yet" but, I will think of something. I will do my best to make sure that happens, Neal replied.

Snow nodded in approval, "I hope that's true" James said. " I promise your majesty" James nodded. They all finished their food in silence, until it was time for bed. "Goodnight" everybody Rumpelstiltskin said evilly, Everybody just nodded.

Everyone went to bed, except a few guards. Snow, James, and Emma knew it was going to be a long night, but they were so tired that they fell asleep anyways. Till tomorrow comes, they all thought. Hopefully things will be okay, they will just have to wait and see.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Emma thought. " I wish things would go my way for once" Emma said. As she saw a wishing star go across the sky, Emma made a wish. then, fell asleep.

* * *

 **What will happen? Will Neal keep his promise to make Emma happy? or will things go down hill?**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think will happen.**


End file.
